1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air filters and more specifically relates to an air filtering system for removable attachment to an existing air duct vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air duct vents provide an important function in buildings and homes. An air duct ventilation system is often used to provide a passageway from an air repository into rooms and sections of a dwelling or building allowing for the circulation of air. At the mouth of the air duct passageway there typically may be a metallic air duct opening covering with slatted openings allowing for the passage of air while filtering out balls of accumulated dust and larger particles. However, unfortunately indoor air that has been circulated through a duct system often contains more pollutants than the air outside. A majority of air duct covering screens enable pollutants in the air to freely pass through unfiltered. The occupants inside a building with an ordinary air duct covering may find that breathing the indoor air aggravates respiratory conditions. Moreover, many people have allergies to dust, mold, allergens, other air borne pollutants and the like and have difficulty breathing in a room that contains a duct system. Pollen and other airborne particles may irritate the lungs and throat, especially while sleeping at night. A more efficient filtration system is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,081, 6,257,976, 6,942,710, 6,814,660, 6,361,578, 6,623,540, 6,241,794, 6,241,603, 5,947,815, and 5,525,145. This prior art is representative of ventilation screens for air ducts. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an air filtration system for an air duct should operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable air filter system for removable attachment to an air duct to reduce the passage of pollutants and allergens from passing there-through and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.